


You are mine~ you don't even know it~

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Clueless Damian, Coming In Pants, Cum cleaning, Dick grooming Damian for his touched, Dirty Talk, Grooming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsessive Behavior, Underage Damian Wayne, Use of sleeping pills, he loved Damian a little too much, or maybe not? 8D, pervy Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: “Ohh….little baby bat…if you knew..” a smirk curling at the sides of his lips as he leaned closed to Damian whispering to his ear. “The amount of time I spend training your body”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	You are mine~ you don't even know it~

**Author's Note:**

> uhehehe ok!! i actually had fun with this fic 8D lol!!  
> Dick/Dami for the soul~ sure it's rare for me lately to write non-con but i had really fun with this one  
> unfortunately i can't find the tweet that inspired me to write this since it was a long time ago but i really wanted to finish the fic ;A; !!!  
> so i did it!!! ehehehe  
> i hope you enjoy it XD  
> and who knows... maybe Damian also did something to Dick while HE was asleep  
> mhm mhmh i wonder~

There weren’t many days when Damian felt sick and tired as he did today. Going on patrol with his father was something Damian was always looking forward to, but today was just one of those days where he couldn’t keep up with his responsibilities. 

He tried to focus as much as possible doing everything he can to keep up with Batman, but his body just stopped cooperating with him, eyes heavier and heavier by the minute; body slowly losing its strength, he didn’t know how he got home but managed to finally get out of his Robin suit and into his pajama’s.

Damian turned and twisting in his bed trying to adjust and find the perfect position for sleep, after a while finally finding his spot wrapping his hands around the pillow curled in a fetus position under the blankets. It was so warm, incredibly comfy; he forgot the last time his bed felt this good under him.  
The warmth of the blankets was making it hard to keep awake, and he truly didn’t want to. His eyes were already heavy as it was so now after shifting for a while in bed he finally found his sleeping position so he could just dive into sleep land.

Perfection!

*

it was past midnight when someone gently knocked on the door before entering the room. A tall dark figure that didn't wear a cape nor pointy mask, because his suit was already removed before coming to Damian’s room. No, this figure didn’t wear a pointy mask and God forbid a cape. He was always against those …

Dick walked past the nightstand not making any noise as he passed right next to the bed and quietly, like a burglar, sat down right beside Damian.

He was still asleep, weirdly he didn’t wake up, eyes closed shut and mouth slightly open. He was so small sleeping in that king-size bed all alone; Dick thought it was almost funny how Damian got one of the biggest and fanciest rooms.

Well, it wasn’t a surprise he found it quite adorable, to tell the truth. Damian shifted a bit feeling a draft over his shoulder as he tugged at the blankets to cover his own body, even more, Dick keeping the blankets firm underneath him so Damian didn’t manage to do anything. He groaned and moved over to the side facing the older man, this time Dick pulled the blankets off from the boy’s shoulders noticing the green shirt he was wearing. And if his memory was still in check, Damian was still wearing those cute green pants… if you could call them pants.

They were extremely short compared to the shirt he was wearing, and in Dick’s mind, it was incredibly arousing. The rest of the blankets fell on the ground as Dick pulled it off of Damian completely with one swift more not caring where it landed.

“Ohh….little baby bat…if you knew..” a smirk curling at the sides of his lips as he leaned closed to Damian whispering to his ear. “The amount of time I spend training your body”  
He kissed and licked at the lobe making Damian squirm underneath him. His body was already reacting so nice and welcoming Dick had to suppress a chuckle. Didn’t want to risk waking up the sleeping bat now, would he?

His hand reached down to grasp at Damian’s shirt tugging it up to his chest completely, those small nipples showing like small trophies to Dick. Oh, how many nights has he spent just teasing, licking, and biting them, being careful not to leave any trace of teeth for Damian to notice. They were already hard and twitching with just a simple touch of Dick’s fingers caressing his body and chest. Adorable in so many ways... if only Damian was awake to testify this and admit how much he is used to being touched and kissed by Dick.

It will have to wait for now. Making Damian squirm and cum inside his pants was something Dick had in mind now. Make Damian think he had a wet dream… make him think he was dreaming of Dick all this time when getting an erection and cumming in his sleep.

Oh, how delightful would it be to see Damian face him the next morning, seeing his cheeks turn red and his gaze shifts away as he tried to focus on something else… anything else. 

The way Damian would turn red at the mere idea of Dick coming to the manor, just hearing his voice and sitting next to him. It was a dream come true for Dick making it hard to keep his composure when Damian was involved. 

He wanted to see his baby bat all flushed and embarrassed, see him in his most vulnerable state while he wriggles and cries underneath him. Showing that sweet and aroused yet terrified expression only to him and him alone.

Nobody else was to see his Damian like this. 

Shivers ran down Dick’s spine at the thought of Damian being HIS… his Damian! His, his, his!!!

“mine….” Dick whispered in the boy's ear unable to control himself, hand pinching one of his nipples making Damian jump in surprise and moan “R…Richard…”

Oh did he hear him right? Did he just call for him? He never did that before! That was adorable. Too adorable to bear, he wanted to kiss the boy but couldn’t risk waking Damian up.

Dick’s mouth moved over to the boy’s cheek, carefully and gently licking the soft skin and bit down just barely able to see any marks on them. Damian was squirming, moaning, and arching his back constantly at all the touches the older man was giving him.

All this attention was making Damian feel warm inside. He squeezed his legs together feeling his arousal growing hard, hand reaching down to grope himself thru the thin fabric of his pants. Dick observed in awe as the younger boy was reacting more than usual. This was indeed an interesting turn of events. The more Dick touched Damian the more did Damian reach each time in different ways. He would moan sometimes… sometimes even hump the air just trying to get the friction or contact and sometimes even lick his lips by instinct. But he never groped himself like this even if he became hard many times before, and this was indeed making it fun for Dick to observe.

He would enjoy tonight more than ever.

“You’re making my cock twitch just at the mere sight Dami…” he chuckled while he kept whispering and licking on Damian’s soft checks making the boy moan once again.  
His hand kept rubbing fast against his crotch legs twisting and rubbing against each other. It was incredibly hot… unbearable. He needed the friction. He wanted something, anything, just to rub against him…

“nnh…ah…” Damian panted humping the air, spreading his legs trying to keep his balance.

“You can do it Dami... Cum!!! come on baby bat…” this was so fun to watch, Damian unconsciously nodded in his sleep as if Dick was there in his mind and trusted his hips up like he was humping something, squeezing his crotch with his hand, cumming in his pants.

“mh…nng…ah ah!!!”

“Good boy Dami… perfect!” Damian was breathing heavily now, pants all soaked from his cum while his legs fell still shaking from the orgasm. It felt like small electric jolts all over his body and his mouth completely open now, drooling all over his chin. It was a sight that could make anyone hard in a second.

“God’s Dami… you're gorgeous… just look at this mess” Dick’s smirked looking down at the boy's pants tugging the hem and lifting them just to admire his masterpiece. Damian’s pants and boxers were stained with white, thick, fluids still dripping down Damian’s cock. “Oh my my!! How much did you cum baby bat? Were you saving this up for someone? Heh,” he pulled the pants down over his hips revealing Damian’s soft cock.

“mmh..look at how pretty this is!!” his fingers trailed up and down on his length making his cock twitch again “and I think there is still so much energy in this… good! I haven’t even started yet”

Dick knew he shouldn’t push it too much… Damian could wake up at any moment, but this situation was arousing and he couldn’t just back away now. He never had this much fun before!

The older man unzipped his pants and pulled his now pulsing and twitching cock taking its hand and stroking it few times. He wanted to cum all over Damian’s face to be honest, because that sleeping gorgeous beauty with that soft skin, long eyelashes, and mouth wide open right now looked so good but would look even better covered with cum.  
He couldn’t do this to Damian tho… it would be hard to explain why he had cum in his mouth the next morning. It would be impossible to clean up and Dick did think it would be ten times better to have Damian awake and willing to take his cock and drink up all his milk he would spill down his throat. Knowing Damian wouldn’t be able to drink it all up and just have him clean the mess on the floor or sheets.

His cock twitched at the idea of that but held it tight against his fist trying not to cum just from that image.

“I wish I could do so much more Dami.. but I can’t... I won’t risk this chance!” Dick sat back on the bed besides Damian’s legs and leaned his cock against Damian’s small pants. “I bet I could fuck you with your pants on!! I could slide right inside without even having to remove them. Just thrust my dick inside until your stuffed full and ready to blow your load!” he groaned rubbing his cock against the soft fabric of the pants “I would pump everything inside you while you beg me to stop! it would be a mess to clean it all up tho! I know you would look amazing just filled with my jizz” 

The men finally pulled his cock away from those incredibly sexy pants and finally decided to finish the job he started taking off his pants completely and throwing them besides him before pressing Damian’s legs together and over his shoulder.

Damian was so easy to move around since he was so small and tiny, so keeping his legs up on one shoulder didn’t present Dick with any problem. He squeezed his legs tighter together pushing his cock against Damian's thighs, precum leaking from the tip making it even easier to lube the boy’s skin and slide right in between.

“ooh..man!! this feels nice Dami.. really nice! Your skin is so soft…” he moved his hips thrusting forward once, twice feeling just how soft Damian’s legs were. If only he had the chance to slide inside of him, feel just how warm and welcoming he would be while taking his huge cock. One day he will have to stretch that little ass and scissor him wide open to make his twitching hole ready for him. It would be such a delight to see Damian shocked when noticing how loose his ass is, taking Dick’s cock as it slides inside with ease all, eager to be taken and ravished.

How nice would Damian squirm underneath him already comfortable with everything Dick would give him, asking for more and begging for a next time, again and again, chanting it into the older man’s ears.

Those small arms wrapped around his neck pressing their chests together and making their nipples rub against each other.

That sole thought could make Dick cum right there and then, but he had to control himself… keep it cool and endure it. There will be another time… many more times. He just had to keep his composure not to ravish the sleeping boy now.

“nnh..ah.. ah…” Damian moaned again feeling another wave of hot pleasure piling up over his chest and belly, the warm sensation inside him making his cock pulse again against Dick’s arousal.

Damian was hard again and wanting attention. Dick grabbed his pants and wrapped them around Damian’s member stroking him hard and fast.

“ah..ah..! nh..nnh..ah… wha….” Those lovely mewls of pleasure were driving Dick insane, how he wished Damian was awake to witness this… to see him and beg him to go on…to take him!

“look at you Dami!!” he kept thrusting between his thighs while jerking the boy with his pants leaving everything stick on his hand, crotch, and stomach while Damian jerked his hips with Dick’s thrusts. 

“Look at you so needy and ready!!! You love this!! You would open up for me so nicely if I asked you wouldn’t you?” Dick’s wide smirk never faded, not when Damian kept moaning and twisting his body trying to reach the men’s fast jerking. His orgasm building up inside ready to cum in mere seconds while Dick kept moving his hand faster and faster on his cock!

“You're such a good boy Dami!! Baby bat!! So good!!! I’m not happy you're asleep but apparently, the sleeping pills I gave you made you blank out huh!? You should check your drinks! Not very wise to keep your guard down!” he chuckled

Damian moaned and arched his back once more cumming in his pants, panting heavily while moaning.

“ahhh~ mmh…nh..”

“I hope those moans are for me!! I hope you are dreaming of me baby bat!! I would kill anyone else that came to you! I won’t allow you to think about anyone else… never” his hips jerking forward really fast setting a rhythm that was slowly becoming erratic losing his grip on Damian’s legs while he searched for his release. He wanted to cum so badly… the boy underneath was squeezing his legs hard making it harder for him to move 

“Shit…shit Dami. If you squeeze me like that.. I'm.. mmh..” he couldn’t control his hips this time stopping completely as he squirted and came all over Damian’s chest reaching to his chin.

“ah…ah… fuck!” he looked over noticing Damian’s breathing was finally slowing down and his chest was covered with his cum. That was so incredibly arousing… the image of Damian just covered with cum still sleeping yet panting heavily as he climaxed. Both their seeds were mixed over the boy making his dark skin shine even more in Dick’s eyes.  
“So pretty baby bat!!” he smiled, this time gently, releasing Damian’s legs and pressing himself on top of him before placing a small kiss on his lips. Damian moaned but returned the kiss, which was indeed just a tender peck on the lips. It felt so right to kiss the boy but at the same time, he wanted Damian to be awake.

To have those gorgeous emerald green eyes look at him, warm and full of love, while he whispers how much he loved everything they’ve done and smiles back at him while returning a passionate kiss.

“Next time…baby bat!! Next time I want you awake…” another small kiss before pulling away and looking down at the boy. He smirked pressing his fingers on Damian’s chest and rub a nipple covered with his cum before reaching down to Damian’s crotch mixing their cum’s together, placing it on his lips.

“mmh.. you taste nice!” he moved again leaning against Damian’s chest and licking his nipples taking it into his mouth and slowly circling his tongue around the small nub. It tasted divine and the more he kept licking and sucking the more Damian moaned and pressed his chest against Dick’s mouth.

Once Dick pulled away he noticed that now, apart from the cum, Damian was covered with his saliva as well.

“Uh… you are making me hard again baby bat..! But I think that’s enough for one night!!! I know you had a pleasant dream!! I know I will have it!” he got up from the bed and looked around. He knew he left some tissues around here... But where?

Dick reached the wardrobe and took out a small box of tissues, weirdly or not Damian never noticed nor thought why the tissues were there the first time and walked right back to bed cleaning Damian’s chest and chin. He laughed at the idea of putting those soaked pants on Damian again but then again… what wet dream could it be if your pants weren’t wet? 

Once he cleaned himself as well, he dressed Damian and left the blankets pretty much rustled all over the bed. Damian was still sleeping not knowing anything of what happened.  
When Dick left the room he kept sleeping… but an hour later Damian did wake up. Rubbing his sore eyes he looked down and noticed the wet stained pants and blushed! Did he cum in his pants?

That dream was realistic... so he wasn’t all that shocked, more like disappointed in himself. He needed to be more careful when having those dreams.

His hand reached down and pulled the pants up noticing the huge amount of cum inside. That was more than usual…? Weird…

The boy got out of bed and changed his pants letting them fall on the ground and search for a new pair, hopefully, Alfred won’t ask many questions… 

When he sat back on the bed he noticed something sticky on his chin and touched it just to see what it was. It was… cum? But how was that possible? He was more than sure he just came inside his pants… not on his face?

He pressed his fingers towards his face and nose... Incredibly it was still pretty vivid. The image of Dick beside him… the image of him jerking him off and tenderly kissing him. He smiled and pressed the coated fingers over his lips before whispering “Richard…”

Yes… it did taste like Richard…..


End file.
